


Bettero to reign in Hell

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Early Work, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, Dean.Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non era poi così necessario tirarlo fuori dall’Inferno, se poi questo significava arrogarsi il permesso di giocare con la sua vita.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Bettero to reign in Hell

**_ \- Better to reign in Hell - _ **

Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, Dean.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non era poi così necessario tirarlo fuori dall’Inferno, se poi questo significava arrogarsi il permesso di giocare con la sua vita.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che sarebbe anche stato disposto a rimanere sepolto nelle fiamme a umiliare se stesso e tutto quello che era stato in vita, a torturare quelle anime come se in realtà non gliene importasse poi molto, avrebbe voluto dirgli che non sarebbe stato un prezzo così grande per quello che invece gli chiedevano di fare.

Non importava che fosse Michael, sarebbe comunque stato il suo corpo, e lui sarebbe rimasto chiuso in un angolo della sua mente a guardare le proprie mani che distruggevano tutto quello che aveva sempre cercato di proteggere.

Avrebbe voluto dire a Castiel che lottava dalla parte sbagliata, ma in qualche modo sentiva che dentro di sé l’angelo cominciava a sentire il dubbio, che cominciava a discostarsi da quello in cui aveva sempre creduto, da quel Padre che non riusciva più a sentire presente.

Avrebbe voluto farlo, ma sarebbe rimasto unicamente un desiderio inespresso.

Perché nel guardare l’angelo, nel vedere quel velo sui suoi occhi e quell’espressione tormentata, sapeva che non sarebbe stato davvero in grado di prendersela così gratuitamente con lui.

Aveva già fatto abbastanza del male, Dean. Non poteva concedersi di farne ancora, non poteva mutilare maggiormente un’anima già mutilata, solo perché la propria frustrazione aveva raggiunto limiti ormai insostenibili.

Gli mise una mano sulla spalla, e l’altro nemmeno si voltò a guardarlo.

Non lo faceva mai del resto.

E Dean sospirò.

E sperò che quando fosse giunto il momento, lui potesse essere lì accanto, a dirgli che se ne intendeva fin troppo bene di padri assenti, a dirgli che aveva delle altre opzioni, che poteva ribellarsi, che poteva fare la cosa giusta.

Era questo il suo unico desiderio, perché non c’era altro da desiderare, non in quel momento.

E poteva solo sperare che, quando sarebbe successo, Castiel sarebbe stato ad ascoltarlo.


End file.
